This invention relates to cameras adapted to receive a flash device, and in particular to cameras including a transfer mechanism for placing the flash in an OFF position in response to the camera being placed in a non-operational position.
In conventional cameras of this type, as illustrated in German Patent Specification DE-PS No. 22 51 756, attachment of the flash device and activation of the flash on-off switch results in adjustment of the lens and shutter assembly in the camera. One disadvantage of this type of device is that the user of the camera may lay the camera aside with the flash attached after the camera has been set in a non-working position. For example, this may include covering the lens by a cover slide or a lens cap. If this is done without placing the on-off switch of the flash device in the OFF position, the flash unit may discharge itself. The same situation tends to occur after the flash has been removed and the user has inadvertently left the device in the OFF position.
In another camera construction adapted to receive an attachable flash device, as shown in German Specification DE-AS No. 25 53 843 and British Pat. No. 1,494,166, measures have been taken to prevent inadvertent discharge of the flash after it has been removed from the camera. However, it may occur that the camera is laid aside when turned to an OFF position, such as with a folded visor, without the flash having been switched to the off position. In this case, inadvertent discharge of the flash can occur resulting in a discharge of the flash batteries.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a camera including an attachable flash device which overcomes the shortcomings of the cameras of this type known in the prior art. Such a camera would prevent inadvertent discharge of the flash and the flash batteries when the flash device is attached to the camera, at all times that the camera is placed in a non-working condition.